


Barbie Squirts After All

by Elm (Xerethra)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Tribadism, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex, cisgirl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerethra/pseuds/Elm
Summary: Trixie Mattel has been a bad girl and has not only landed herself one but two punishments from Miss Zamolodchikova.





	Barbie Squirts After All

**Author's Note:**

> Figures it's smut that makes me write my longest fanfic to date...
> 
> Fic inspired by prompt found at [artificialqueens](http://artificialqueens.tumblr.com/). Prompt was:
> 
> "Can we get some trixya smut based on that 'barbie really squirts' picture…"

Trixie’s thighs were trembling. She swallowed, her heavy breasts heaving as she pulled one shaky breath down to her lungs, a whine slipping through her lips.

“Silence,” Trixie could hear from behind her, the steady scratch of a ballpoint pen stopping, making the silence loud in Trixie’s ears. Trixie could feel her skin heating up, Miss Zamolodchikova’s gaze scorning at the back of her head. She dropped her chin towards her chest, hips squirming. 

“Stand still, girl, or it’ll take a long, long time for you to get away from that corner.” 

Trixie tightened her muscles, straightened her back, fixated her gaze on the dark line where the wall met a wall. She didn’t answer the Miss; she had been ordered to remain silent, after all, and Trixie wanted to be allowed out of the corner. She didn’t know how long she had been standing there, but the soles of her feet ached in her kitten heels, the need to move and stretch her legs making her restless. 

After a few heartbeats Trixie could hear Miss Zamolodchikova leaning back in her chair - the leather groaned as it accepted the slender weight of the woman, and Miss Zamolodchikova’s low humming as she marked and scratched her pen to make some vivid point in the essays she was scoring started to fill the air again, melodies in rhythm with the steady beating of Trixie’s heart in her ears.

Trixie breathed, her eyes glazing over as she continued to focus on the point she had hooked her gaze on and the background noise pushed her towards a mind empty, expanding, like if the whole universe existed here in the corner where the Miss had put her in.

“Good girl, such a good young lady,” Miss Zamolodchikova’s voice caressed Trixie’s hearing, the low, soothing tone mingling with the fresh insights of her mind. Trixie’s heart swelled, and she swallowed down the seed of a sob as she blinked. “You may step away from the corner now, Mattel.”

“Thank you, Miss!” Trixie squeaked, her voice raspy from having been silent for so long, a real feat for her. She wiggled her thick hips, moved her legs gingerly, leaned her weight first on one foot and then the other to shake life back into her limbs before she backed away.

“Come stand here in front of my desk, young lady,” Miss Zamolodchikova ordered, her chair groaning as Miss shifted in her seating, the tightness of her pencil skirt whispering as she crossed her legs, leaned forward against the desk in front of her. 

Trixie’s heels smattered against the wooden floorboards as she, gingerly still, tripped to stand in front of the desk as she had been ordered. Trixie clasped her fingers together in her lap, her brown eyes darting too quickly sweep over the woman before she cast her gaze down in the direction she had pointed her head. 

“Now, Trixie,” - Trixie’s belly fluttered with Miss carelessly curled her tongue around her first name - “Do tell me why I had to put you in the corner?”

Trixie’s cheeks blossomed, and she squirmed, uneven teeth biting down on one soft bottom lip that was missing the coat of her favourite pink lipstick. 

“B-because I was a bad girl,” Trixie fumbled, her words falling into each other in an unusual rush that confused her tongue. 

“And just how were you a bad girl, Trixie?” Miss Zamolodchikova prompted, arched one perfectly maintained blond eyebrow though Trixie felt the movement in the woman’s words than saw it.

“I, um, I wasn’t behaving in detention, Miss Z,” Trixie mumbled, her full body squirming in shame. 

Miss Zamolodchikova hummed, the click of a heel against the floor as a rift of impatience cursed through her body. 

“Yes, Trixie. Why were you in detention, girl?” 

“I was talking and disrupting class, Miss,” Trixie allowed, her lips pressing together just after she finished her sentence.  
“You were talking and disrupting class,” Miss Zamolodchikova repeated, and Trixie nodded even though she hadn’t been required to once again confirm her disobedience. There was a faint tug at the corner of Miss Zamolodchikova’s mouth at that. 

“You were talking and disrupting class, Trixie, and that is why you were put in the corner where you were required to be quiet and still,” Miss Zamolodchikova helped the girl who nodded again, lips pursed. 

“Did you like it?”

“No, ma’am!” Trixie protested with a huff of breath, and the breathless chuckle that shook the Miss’ shoulders coloured Trixie’s cheeks even pinker.

“Good. You took it like a good girl. I am pleased. And you are forgiven for that offence, Trixie.”

“Thank you! Miss!” Trixie chirped, her heart swelling again and her eyes darted to look up in Miss Zamolodchikova’s pale blue eyes. 

“Now, we only have the punishment for your disobedience at detention left, young lady.” 

“O-oh,” Trixie sounded, her lips falling slightly apart together with the slouch of her shoulders. Miss Zamolodchikova eyed her which only made Trixie to once again squirm in her spot, her fingers tightening their grip on each other. 

“Yes. Now, tell me how you were naughty at detention, Trixie.”

Trixie spluttered, her cheeks now a bright red. Trixie’s mouth moved without making a sound, but this time Miss Zamolodchikova remained silent, her head slightly cocked to one side as she waited to hear Trixie explain what behaviour had landed her not one but two punishments in one day. 

“I -- I, I, um, I asked for permission to go to the bathroom,” Trixie began hesitantly, and Miss Zamolodchikova nodded her encouragement for Trixie to go on. “And um, I did, but-but-but I took a really long time…”

“Yes, girl. And why is that?”

Trixie whimpered, and she looked at Miss Zamolodchikova through thick, long eyelashes, her lips parted in horror. 

“Tell me, Trixie.” 

“Because! Because I was touching myself, Miss Z!” 

Miss Zamolodchikova hummed. She reached for the collections of papers on her desk, pushed them together to a neat pile before looking up at the blushing Trixie on the other side of it.

“Good girl,” Miss Zamolodchikova complemented Trixie’s mumbling the words that so evidently burned her cheeks. Miss Zamolodchikova’s heels clicked against the floor as uncrossed her legs. She took the pile of papers, pulled open a bottom drawer with the toes of her shoe and threw the paper down into it before she stood. 

“Enjoying and exploring one’s body is all fine and good, Trixie,” Miss Zamolodchikova said as her heels smattered as she walked to stand next to Trixie, Miss Zamolodchikova’s heels making her taller than Trixie in her kitty heeled shoes. “But society has us wanting not to engage in that kind of particular enjoyments while at school. Thus, here you are, young lady, about to be punished.” 

Trixie glanced up at the Miss from the corners of her eyes, her teeth worrying her bottom lip as her stomach clenched. Miss Zamolodchikova’s perfume teased her nose and Trixie could feel the heat radiating from the Miss’ slender body. 

“Bend over the desk, girl.” 

“I - wha’?” Trixie sputtered, her cheeks glowing even redder and Trixie felt like she soon could steal the sun’s job with how much heat her body produced. 

“Bend over the desk,” Miss Zamolodchikova repeated patiently. 

Trixie stared up at the Miss with an open mouth, eyes blinking rapidly before her legs began to take the few steps needed for her to obey Miss Zamolodchikova. The fullness of Trixie’s thighs teased against the edge of the desk and she swallowed before she bent her upper body down over it, her large breasts pressing down into the wooden surface. Trixie whimpered, the feeling of being vulnerable and exposed having butterfly wings teasing her belly. 

“Good girl,” Miss Zamolodchikova soothed, red nails patting the thick blond curls of Trixie’s hair absentmindedly as she stepped up to stand next to the bent over body. “Now, spread your legs a bit for me, Trixie.” 

Trixie’s shuffled her thick thighs apart, her full, perky ass clenching, her hips jerking as Miss Zamolodchikova’s palm rested against her bottom on top of her plaid skirt. 

“Now, Trixie, you are going to get a spanking. I am spanking you because you were naughty. Not only did you try and cut your detention short by claiming the need to use the restroom but when I went to check up on you when you had been gone quite a while to get me worried, I found you touching yourself. Since that is something this school isn’t allowing on their grounds, I am required to punish you. And I am punishing you with a spanking, well, because you couldn’t resist your body, so your bum is having to pay the price for it. Do you understand, girl?” 

“Yesss, Miss Z!”

“Splendid. Have you received a spanking before, Trixie?”

“N-no, well, well - just a few swats, ma’am.”

“Thank you, that is good for me to know. Now, Trixie, this is a punishment so it will sting. However, I do not condone on tormenting souls and possibly break them. If you feel you can’t bear it, that it’s impossible for you to last through it, that you are feeling bad, starting have a panic attack then you’ll say ‘red’ and I will stop. Understood?”

“Yes, thank you, Miss!”

“What is the term to use, Trixie?”

“Red, ma’am.”

“Good girl.” 

Miss Zamolodchikova patted Trixie’s behind, her other arm curling around Trixie’s waist; a closeness both to keep Trixie from moving but perhaps more so to offer her some comfort through the spanking her upturned bottom was about to receive. 

“Let me give you a tip, Trixie,” Miss Zamolodchikova said as her palm withdrew from the skirt covering Trixie’s ass. “Try and breathe with the rhythm of my hand. Inhale before every spank. It’ll help, some, but it won’t stop the stinging.” 

Trixie could only nod, her nerves trembling. Miss Zamolodchikova was standing so close, with her arm around Trixie’s waist and Trixie was about to be spanked by the Miss. Her cheeks were hot, and the muscles of her ass clenched tightly, and her hips wiggled, the clenching of her bum growing tighter in anticipation as she laid waiting for eternity. 

Trixie’s hips jolted against the desk, and her yelp echoed in the room when Miss Zamolodchikova’s hand finally connected with her skirt-clad behind. The slap was just a small thud, barely registering by her nerves, but Trixie pulled a deep breath as she prepared for the next smack. Her hips rocketed again, and the Miss’ hand continued to fall in a steady, slow rhythm that made Trixie able to learn when to gasp for her breath. The fall of Miss Zamolodchikova’s palm was steady but slightly registering through the thick layer of Trixie’s skirt, and Trixie wasn’t sure if she should feel grateful or embarrassed that the Miss humoured her inexperience by giving her an, what Trixie supposed at least a easy start.

“That’s a good girl,” Miss Zamolodchikova encouraged after a while when the steady, even gasps of Trixie didn’t break the pattern. The Miss’ palm remained on Trixie’s bum, grounding with the slaps that had teased Trixie’s mind. 

“I am going to continue your spanking but without the skirt covering you. I am going to lift your skirt up,” Miss Zamolodchikova said, gently pushing the fabric covering Trixie’s bum up over her waist, the arm wound around Trixie’s body easing to have her arm pin the skirt down. 

Trixie squirmed, embarrassed by the exposure, of having the Miss see her fat ass and thighs, seeing Trixie’s white panties and Trixie could just die of shame that she had chosen the pair of panties that with glittered pink letters wrote ‘Princess’ over her ass. Trixie felt relieved when Miss Zamolodchikova didn’t make any comment about her underwear. 

“How are you feeling, Trixie? Do you feel like a brave girl that can this next step of her punishment?”

“Yah. I mean, yes, ma’am,” Trixie mumbled, her bum clenching again as her breath caught in her throat as she once more waited in anticipation for Miss Zamolodchikova’s hand to slap her. 

“Remember to breathe, girl,” Miss Zamolodchikova said, and Trixie gasped as the spank that followed tickled her nerves more than any of those she had gotten previously had managed to. 

Trixie’s hips jolted against the desk with her next slap and the following had her shudder with a shallow breath.

“Breath, Trixie,” Miss Zamolodchikova coordinated. 

Breath, Trixie did. She gasped for breath between each slap against her ass. She felt so vulnerable with how the perky flesh of her backside jiggled with each slap from the Miss’ hand and the pink blush of her cheeks remained constant as Trixie soon began to yelp and mewl with every spank that echoed in the room. Trixie had never expected for a spanking to feel like this. She felt the stinging increasing with the heat of the blush that began to colour her ass cheeks, too, but the rhythmic falling of smacks pushed Trixie into a similar yet so different headspace than her visit in the corner. Trixie felt warm, warmed from the outside in that Miss Zamolodchikova seemingly cared enough to take time out of her busy schedule to correct and better Trixie and while the stinging of her bruising bum did smart it also tickled, it tickled her warm and rosy, with fluttering exciting tickles in her belly. Trixie’s hips squirmed more for the fact that she could feel her panties beginning to wet than any real desire to flee the palm painting her bum rosy. 

“That’s a perfect girl,” Miss Zamolodchikova encouraged when her palm stilled only to withdraw to ease her own sting away from her palm. Trixie’s hips canted at the Miss’ compliment and Trixie squeezed her eyes shut at how stupid and bad that must have looked.  
“T-thanks, Miss Z,” Trixie mumbled, her fingers twitching around the edge of the desk she hadn’t been aware she had begun to cling onto, her thighs pressing together, but before the Miss had drawn breath to correct Trixie, Trixie parted them again. She was a good girl. 

“Have you learned your lesson, young lady?” Miss Zamolodchikova asked.

“I - I think so, ma’am.” 

“Tell me.”

“I was a bad girl because -- because I tried to be sneaky and waste the time of my detention in the bathroom. And -- and then I also touched myself which one ain’t allowed to at school.”

“That’s about it, yes. Good summary, Trixie.” 

Trixie smiled and squirmed her hips. 

“Now, I am going to give you three more spanks. I will do it on your bare bum. Three spanks. They will be harder, and you will count them and thank me for them, Trixie. If you miss to do it, we will start from zero again. Is that understood?”

“Yah, yes, Miss Z.”

“Remember your breaths.” 

Trixie felt how her pussy twisted when Miss Zamolodchikova tugged down her panties to her thighs and Trixie’s grip on the desk turned tighter. She squealed when the first real harsher spank hit her ass, and Trixie blinked in surprise. 

“Oh, one! And thank you Miss Z!” 

The second was sharper still, and Trixie squeezed her eyes together with a whimper. “Two thank you, Miss!” 

Her third slap echoed in the room and Trixie’s hips smashed against the desk with a high-pitched yelp and Trixie gasped for breath, her soft tummy pressing against the wood she rested upon.

“Tri --”

“Three, three, Miss Z, and thank you!” Trixie squealed before she collapsed against the desk, her muscles tired and trembling from carrying her through a new experience. 

“Good girl,” Miss Zamolodchikova cooed, the palm of her hand tenderly caressing the warm skin of Trixie’s bum before petting the blonde, hairsprayed curls of Trixie’s hair. 

“You did good, Trixie, and you are fully forgiven.” 

Trixie mumbled a “Thank you, Miss,” as she tried to control her quickened breath and she squeezed her thighs together, mortified that she might reveal any shine of wetness to Miss Zamolodchikova glistening on her inner thighs. 

Miss Zamolodchikova continued to stroke Trixie’s hair in silence, giving space for Trixie to find herself after the spanking, the warm stillness of her body and tender fingers signalling to the girl that everything was alright, that everything was forgotten. 

Trixie unfolded herself from the desk after a while, her skirt falling to cover her bum but her panties still around her thighs, and Trixie clumsily leaned her weight against Miss Zamolodchikova for a searching, lost hug, burying her big nose against the Miss’ collarbone. 

“Such a very good girl,” Miss Zamolodchikova murmured, her strong arms embracing the soft thickness of Trixie’s body pressed up against her, her hands painting circles across Trixie’s back. Trixie balled the fabric of Miss Zamolodchikova’s white shirt into her fists. 

“How are you feeling, Trixie?” Miss Zamolodchikova asked, nudging at Trixie’s shoulders so she could look her in the eyes. 

“I -- I, uh, well, I’m, I’m okay,” Trixie stumbled, briefly meeting the Miss’ eye contact before looking over her shoulder. 

“You liked it?” Miss Zamolodchikova asked, the smirk on her tone pulling Trixie’s gaze back to look at the Miss in shock, only to see that red-painted full lips indeed were smirking. 

“I…”

“I can help you with that, Trixie, if you want,” Miss Zamolodchikova offered with a slyness squinting her eyes. 

“I -- wha’? Isn’t that against the rules?”

“Fuck rules!” Miss Zamolodchikova proclaimed. 

Trixie’s mouth fell open in shock as she continued to stare at the Miss. 

“Wha’- what?” 

“Clock’s past 5.30. I’m not a teacher anymore,” Katya grinned down at Trixie. “D’ya want my help, Trixie?” 

Trixie’s mouth fell open more at the sudden shift of aura of the woman in front of her. From one second being poised, restrained, the blond was now grinning, more at ease, head cocked with a wicked, but not challenging, gleam in her eyes - as if whatever answer Trixie would give her would sit well with her.

“Uh… Uh, yah, Miss Z…”

“Call me Katya,” Katya said, leaning back to sit against her desk as she pulled Trixie to stand between her legs, Katya’s pencil skirt riding up over her thighs. Katya’s fingers kneaded the pink, warm flesh of Trixie’s ass as she pressed her lips to Trixie’s, kissing her with a warm, smoky breath and dry lips. Trixie whimpered into the kiss, opened her mouth to grant Katya the permission to enter she hadn’t begun to ask for, and Katya sighed as their kissing deepened. 

“Why you wrinkling your nose like that?” Katya panted as the need for air pulled their mouths away from each other, Katya’s fingers working the buttons of Trixie’s shirt open, her eyes visibly widen as Trixie’s large breasts spilt out from the restraint from the shirt, almost threatening to burst her soft pink hard-wired bra, too. 

“I don’t really like red lipstick, Mis - Katya,” Trixie said with a small face of a pout, and she hugged Katya’s hips when Katya tipped her head back and wheezed a laugh but Katya didn’t need to see to be able to clasp open Trixie’s bra, and Trixie shuddered at how experienced Katya must be. 

Katya hummed as she tugged the bra free through Trixie’s sleeve, admired how the heavy breasts danced free, and how sinfully erotic it looked with Trixie’s bare chest glimpsing through the flimsy fabric of her dress shirt. Katya’s hand moved from Trixie’s ass to squeeze her breasts instead, and Trixie moaned as Katya bent forward to suck on one dark nipple. 

Katya hummed again as she swirled her tongue around the nipple that hardened in her mouth, and Trixie’s back arched to press her chest tighter against Katya. Katya needed the full breasts and buried her face in Trixie’s cleavage.

“Step out of your panties,” she ordered, and Trixie shuddered as she bent to squirm her panties down her legs, to step out of them. 

“Good girl,” Katya teased, and Trixie moaned again.

“You like that, don’t you? Being a good little girl?”

“Yah, Miss, Katya.”

Katya grinned, hiked her skirt further up her thighs and repositioned herself so she could pop one leg out.

“Straddle my leg, girl,” Katya commanded and with a blush yet eager movements Trixie did as she was told, one thick thigh on each side of Katya’s leg. Katya moved her leg to press up against Trixie’s pussy, and Trixie moaned at the contact as Katya moaned about the warm wetness that welcomed her skin. 

“Such a very good girl,” Katya chuckled and squeezed her ass once more, nudging her hips. “Ride my leg, grind your wet pussy on me. You must be so horny, so frustrated, being denied that cumming you were searching for in the bathroom so many hours ago,” Katya breathed, one hand crooking blonde strands of Trixie’s hair behind her ear and her other kneading encouragingly at Trixie’s thick ass.

“Oh, yes, oh, yes, Miss,” Trixie whispered with a heavy, eager nod and Trixie didn’t care how embarrassed she really felt, over her eagerness, her wetness, and how much she wanted this, how much being spanked by her teacher had turned her on. 

“Go for it, my good girl. Miss Z might have to adhere to stupid fucked up society rules, but Katya, girl, Katya believes in bodily, sinful pleasure,” Katya continued to whisper, her warm breath teasing the shell of Trixie’s ear, and she nibbled at the curve and her earlobe. 

Trixie’s hips moved harshly down across Katya’s thigh with an eagerness and easy to push to the brink youthfulness, and her full breasts were heaving in rhythm with her harsh, shallow breathing. 

“Oh, oh, Lord!” Trixie gasped as Katya began to move her leg to meet Trixie’s movements, granting Trixie an even more direct, harder friction to rub her clit on. Trixie’s fingers were clawing down into Katya’s shoulders for support, and her moans were spilling from her parted lips freely as she rutted against Katya’s leg, her body shaking and trembling, her breath growing quicker and quicker as her young, eager body rushed her towards the cliff of orgasm. 

“That’s it, that’s such a good, good, girl,” Katya encouraged, sucking at her neck, kneading her ass and Trixie came with a moan caught in her throat, her back arching as her legs trembled, her pussy erratically trying to ground down harder and harder on Katya’s leg. 

“Mm, my good, beautiful girl,” Katya murmured, hugging the body that was trembling and clinging to her, brushing her hair, kissing the crown of Trixie’s head. 

“Oh. Oh, wow,” Trixie moaned in the aftershock, and as clumsily as Trixie had searched for a hug after her spanking, Trixie now tumbled in for a kiss. Katya met Trixie’s mouth softly and gently, her arms around her until Trixie pulled back, flushed face but with a new impish gleam in her brown eyes. 

“I, I really wanna make… you cum, too, Katya,” Trixie confessed, biting down at her lip again as she through her eyelashes looked at Katya to see how the older woman would take her wish. 

“Okay,” Katya answered simply, smirking at the eager dance of Trixie’s shoulders. “Go over to the couch. I need to stretch out for a while. Take off your skirt, but keep the shirt on!” 

Trixie tripped over the couch as instructed, letting her skirt fall to the floor and she folded her legs underneath her as she sat down on the leather sofa, her thighs and ass spilling over her calfs, making Trixie look sinful and erotic. 

Katya wiggled out of her own pencil skirt and pulled off her red-laced panties, the garter holding up her he knee-high skin coloured stockings the only item she didn’t bother to squirm out of as she revealed herself off of bra and blouse. 

Katya laid down on the couch, drew her knees up towards her chest as she spread her legs. 

“Grab one of the pillows from your side, pop it under my hips,” Katya said as she raised her hips, Trixie shuffling one of the pillows under Katya. “Good. Easier for you to eat me out,” Katya smirked. 

Trixie’s blush remained with those words and she gingerly let her gaze travel down to look between Katya’s legs. Katya had opted to only trim her pubic hair where Trixie never had had a mind to even shave her pubes as she, well, never had thought she would fool around with her teacher but Trixie felt a swell of pride when she noticed that Katya was glistening with wetness. 

Trixie hurried forward, eager and hungry, her nose butting against Katya’s wet lips that made Katya wheeze a laugh. Trixie felt a bit overwhelmed as she stared at Katya’s pink and moist labia, both sets of her lips like beautiful pink flower petals, her clit tempting and nimble, the strong scent of musky sex almost making Trixie dizzy. 

Katya stretched out one of her hands - the other thrown over her head to grasp at the pillow behind her back - to pet Trixie’s hair, silently letting Trixie know it was perfectly alright if she felt shy and uncertain, overwhelmed. That Trixie was a virgin had been hard not to miss. 

Trixie carefully ran her tongue between Katya’s lips, beginning from her entrance up to nudge her clit and Katya was sure to quickly gasp to encourage Trixie’s experiments. Trixie repeated her licking motion, and Katya continued to caress the top of her head. 

“You taste good,” Trixie said after her third lick along Katya’s labia. “And look pretty too.”

“Thank you,” Katya replied, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Trixie grinned, and she began to poke at Katya’s clit with the tip of her tongue, causing Katya to draw breath through pearly white, even teeth. 

“Did that hurt? I’ve read that some women, they can’t, like, take direct touches… there,” Trixie whispered, as if afraid she had hurt Katya. 

“No, baby girl, I’m alright; it felt good. I’m already so worked up, thanks to you, my good girl. I let you know if I don’t like something, or if you do something really, really nice, baby,” Katya murmured, wanting to snap her hips down against Trixie’s face, but stopping the impulse. 

Trixie eased at that, and she continued her prodding, swirling her tongue around Katya’s hardening clit, flicking her tongue up and down, down and up, side to side.

“Mm, that’s nice…” Katya moaned, and Trixie squirmed with pride and continued to nudge her tongue in sideways sweeping motions over Katya’s clit. 

“That’s very good baby, and if you… Use all of your tongue, jump between using all of it and the tip, that’d feel good too,” Katya instructed, her fingers curling into Trixie’s hair as Trixie’s raspy flatness of her tongue rubbed up over her clit, the tip of if flicking down and sideways as she drew her tongue back to repeat the motion. 

“Mm..! Just, like that,” Katya moaned, shifting her legs slightly to pull them more towards her chest. Katya’s breathing began to pick up the pace as Trixie continued to work her clit with her tongue and Katya’s lips jerked up with a gasp as Trixie wrapped her lips around her clit and began to suck, her tongue trying to coordinate it’s flicking at the same time as her sucking motions. 

Katya groaned, her fingers gripping tighter on the pillow behind her, her hips carefully starting to dance under Trixie’s slurping, eager eating of her pussy. With a soft grunt, Trixie’s hands pushed down on Katya’s slender hips to hold her still, and Trixie had seen enough porn to know to increase her suction, to try and move her tongue even faster and harder. 

“Yes! Ah, good, good… girl!” Katya moaned, her neck arching as her now messily-painted red lips formed a sinful ‘O’ of pleasure. Katya’s fingers in Trixie’s hair began to tug at her curls, and Katya’s thighs began to tremble as Katya with a groan pushed Trixie’s head harder down into her pussy as she came, her feet trembling in the air, toes curled. 

With a drawn-out moan, Katya nudged at Trixie’s head to make Trixie stop her sucking and licking, and Katya stretched out her legs with a sigh, laughing at how Trixie with pride popped up from between her legs with a gleaming mouth and glittering eyes. 

“I made you cum, Miss Z!” 

“Yeah…” Katya agreed, pulling Trixie up and down so she could kiss her, taste her own juice on Trixie’s lips and tongue. Katya smirked as she felt Trixie’s hips roll down against her own. 

“Again?” Trixie whispered, batting her eyelashes down at Katya that laughed again. 

“Ah, you kids,” Katya teased with the gentlest tap to Trixie’s bottom. “Lean across the backrest, pop your ass out,” Katya said as she squirmed away from under Trixie’s body and her laughter got pushed to a still wheezing when Katya saw the look of the surprise get painted across Trixie’s features. 

“I’m not gonna spank your ass again, girl. I’m gonna fuck you,” Katya explained when she could breathe enough to speak again, and Katya hurried on somewhat still unsteady legs to her desk, pulled out a drawer to wrap her fingers around a sleek, wooden dildo she held up for Trixie to see that she didn’t have another punishment in mind. 

Trixie’s pussy clenched and her hips wiggled as Katya began to walk back to Trixie and the couch. Katya kneeled beside her on the sofa, kissed one round hip, a rosy pink perky asscheek. Katya’s hand patted Trixie’s thighs apart, her hand cupping Trixie’s pussy, a moan as Katya enjoyed the warmth, the soft, silken curls of Trixie’s blond pubic hair, the twisting of Trixie’s pussy in eagerness, the wetness that dropped down on her palm. 

Katya’s fingers ran up and down Trixie’s lips, Trixie moaning with a shudder as Katya’s fingertips ghosted over her clit, her breath hitching as Katya nudged one finger against her opening, Trixie’s muscles clamping down around her finger to try and suck Katya into her. 

“So wet and open for me already, my good girl,” Katya crooned, and Trixie whimpered when she felt the tip of the dildo press at her clit, running down between her lips until it reached Trixie’s opening. Trixie clenched her pussy again, and Trixie moaned wantonly as Katya carefully began to push the dildo inside her vagina. 

Katya moved the dildo out of Trixie with slow, even movements, her other hand dipping down between Trixie’s legs too, curling around the dildo to collect some wetness to coat her fingers with before Katya began to rub at Trixie’s clit in the same pace as Katya fucked Trixie with the dildo. 

Trixie moaned, loud and lustingly, as if she had lost all shame and care in the world, and she rutted her hips down to get more of Katya rubbing her clit and back to get more of the slow mowing dildo into her. 

“Faster!” Trixie gasped and her toes curled as Katya obliged and began to move both of her hands faster to please Trixie and Trixie grunted with surprise and a sharp shake of her body as the dildo brushed something inside of her that made Trixie’s mind numb. 

Katya smirked and chuckled and made sure that she trusted the dildo at the same angle as Katya had done when Trixie shuddered so deliciously. Trixie bucked and trembled as the dildo continued to hit her g-spot and Trixie squealed as Katya began to thrust the dildo into her harder and faster, Katya’s thumb rubbing against her clit. 

“Oh, oh, oh my lord!” Trixie groaned and shuddered, the rest of her body stiff with overwhelmed muscles that couldn’t handle the intense pleasure of her pussy. Katya cackled as she carried on in the same hard, fast pace, clearly enjoying how she could make Trixie come so undone, to have her trembling and groaning as a wanton slut. 

“OH, OH, OH FUCK! KATYA -- don’t stop, don’t stop, fuck, don’t stop!” Trixie screamed as her legs harshly began to tremble, her eyes roll back into her head. 

“Kat-yaaa! Fuck, fuck, yes! Don’t stop, don’t stop, I’m cumming!” Trixie squealed before she began to scream as her body violently shuddered and convulsed, and in the back of her mind Trixie registered Katya’s happy

“Oh, Trixie, fuck!” as Trixie squirted as she came hard and her body twisted and convulsed so hard it also hurt and Trixie feared she would never start to breathe again as the intensity of her orgasm had stolen her breath and she couldn’t do anything else but to shake and tremble and grunt, grunt from the pit of her belly as Katya rode her through her orgasm. 

When Trixie’s hips stilled, at last, Katya pulled her hand and the dildo away, and Trixie collapsed heavily against Katya, load sobs shaking Trixie’s body. Katya held Trixie close as Trixie cried against her, nuzzling her nose against the crook of Katya’s shoulder and neck. Katya leaned back against the backrest of the couch, cradling Trixie, kissing her hair, ear, cheek, everywhere Katya could reach without having to shift herself or Trixie. 

“I love you so much, Trixie,” Katya soothed, patting her back, her hair, kissing and kissing and hugging Trixie tight and close. “So damn much.” 

Trixie hiccuped, snivelled, rubbed her cheek and nose against Katya’s skin as she hugged her girlfriend tight, squeezing her arms around her. 

“Love you too,” Trixie reassured Katya with a sloppy kiss on the pulse at Katya’s throat. “I’ve never cummed that hard before.”

Trixie could feel how Katya’s chest swelled with pride, and Trixie could just imagine that impish but shocked face Katya pulled whenever Katya managed to make Trixie happy. 

“Told you I could make it happen. Told you Barbie really squirts…”


End file.
